parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis in Outer Space
Artemis in Outer Space is a Artemis Home Video that was released on March 17, 1998. Plot: Wendy, Dexter, Arnold, and Zoe Drake just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Trista/Sailor Pluto. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Trista/Sailor Pluto sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Trista/Sailor Pluto then takes a nap in her chair. Wendy looks through the telescope and finds Artemis. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Artemis and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Artemis transforms Dexter's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Artemis and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Artemis explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Gaston pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Luna, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Arnold to bring her in, and then Luna joins the journey. After a while, Danny joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Elmyra Duff. Elmyra Duff shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Luna teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Artemis and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Artemis and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Cast: *Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) *BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Chip - Arnold (The Magic School Bus) *Keesha - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Kim - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Robert - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Miss Kepler - Trista/Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *Ken Reightler - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Meebee(deep) - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Robot - Fallbot (Danger Rangers) Songs: #Artemis Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Protect Our Earth #I Love You Trivia: *Elmyra Duff's robot is played by Pia Hamilton. *Although Lyrick Studios intended to re-release this on DVD, it was never released on DVD in North America. The video was, however, released internationally on DVD. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna_(Sailor_Moon_TV_Series).jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny_cats_don't_dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Arnold_in_The_Magic_School_Bus.jpg|Arnold as Chip Wendy_Darling_in_Peter_Pan.jpg|Wendy as Keesha Zoe_Drake_in_Dinosaur_King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Kim Dexter_in_Dexter's_Laboratory.jpg|Dexter as Robert Sailor_Pluto_in_Sailor_Moon_Super_S_the_Movie.jpg|Trista/Sailor Pluto as Miss Kepler Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Ken Relightler Elmyra-duff-animaniacs-0.45.jpg|Elmyra Duff as Meebee(deep) Fallbot-danger-rangers-98.1.jpg|Fallbot as Robot Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1998 Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Luke Yannuzzi